


Ride

by JustLyra



Series: The kinky adventures of Bambi & Jorge [7]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, D/s, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah. The bunny is still here.</p><p>A stressful weekend in Valencia is upon them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pacing up and down in the motorhome, the enormity of the final weekend making his skin itch, Jorge cracked his knuckles, wishing he could get drunk or go skiing, the wish rushing by his face on the slopes the second best place in the world for escaping pressure. Flopping down onto the sofa he grabbed the remote, flicking through the tv channels, trying to find something that gave an escape.

*

Four                                       Hey. Did I leave my watch at yours? I can’t find it anywhere.

X                                             You did. I’ve got it. I’ll try and find a way to get it to you at some point.

Four                                       Ah great. No rush, it was just bugging me where I’d lost it.

X                                             Carelessness will get you in trouble…

Four                                       I hope so ;)

X                                             Don’t…

Four                                       Sorry.

Four                                       Everything ok?

X                                             If it wasn’t a race weekend I’d be ruining you in a hotel room right now…

X                                             However, it is. So for the sake of my balls we need to behave.

Four                                       I have several hours free this afternoon…

Four                                       If you need something from me you know I’m willing to give it

Four                                       I sort of owe you for last week anyway ;)

X                                             No you don’t. Looking after you is my job. Sort of.

Four                                       Well, the offer is there. I’m free from 4pm onwards.

*

X                                             Send me something I can wank to…

Four                                       Meet me somewhere and I’ll suck you off

X                                             We can’t. It’s too risky.

Four                                       Tell me what you want then.

X                                             Just record something. Don’t get your face in it.

Four                                       Ok

*

Four                                       Tell me what you want next….

Four                                       _Media content in this message vid.1_

Four                                       My friend has a villa on Carrer Xixona. It’s empty if you want to replace that plug with your dick…

X                                             Christ you are fucking lethal… I can’t. I’ll ruin you. You have to ride this weekend.

Four                                       It’s only Wednesday…

X                                             Don’t.

Four                                       I can recover in time. I don’t mind if I can still feel you a bit on Friday…

X                                             Seriously. Don’t.

Four                                       You looked after me. Let me look after you…

X                                             I don’t know. It’s too risky

Four                                       It’s not. Just come to the villa. Let me suck you, you know you love being buried in my throat ;)

X                                             Fuck. Send me the address. Leave that plug in.

*

“I’m so glad you opened the door…” Jorge laughed, stepping inside, instinctively checking around that they weren’t being watched.

Closing the door, slipping the lock into place, Alex chuckled, “Yeah, would have been awkward if someone else was stood here with a plugged ass waiting on you…”

“Fuck…” Jorge shook his head, biting his lip, “This is a bad idea…”

Dropping to his knees, hands going to Jorge’s belt, Alex shook his head, “It’s not…”

“You have to ride…” Jorge bit his lip, Alex making short work of his clothing, his pants around his ankles, Alex’s tongue swiping pre-cum from his tip.

“I’ll ride you first…” Looking up, eyes deliberately locking onto Jorge’s as he slid his mouth forward, enveloping Jorge’s cock, making the older man swear at the hot, wet heat, Alex smirked, “Isagddea…”

“I have no idea what you just said,” Hands going to Alex’s head, hips twitching, Jorge’s head lolled back, “And I don’t even care… Hands behind your back…”

*

Hands on Alex’s head, just there, reminding, not controlling, Jorge cursed loud, shivers shooting through his balls as Alex swallowed around him, his throat like a vice, determined to pull Jorge’s climax from him.

Redoubling his efforts, desperate to make Jorge cum, Alex risked moving one hand from behind his back, fingertips stroking his balls, adding to the sensations, drawing more curses from the older man, his fingers scrabbling at his head, the sounds falling from the Mallorcan’s mouth making his cock twitch.

“Stop…” Yanking Alex away, almost pulling hair from his head, Jorge put his hands on his hips, panting for breath, “Upstairs… Bed…”

*

“Greedy…” Jorge chuckled, them having found their way onto the bed, clothes shed amidst a biting kiss and fumbling fingers, “Greedy little slut…”

On his knees and elbows, draped over Jorge, Jorge’s cock in his mouth, everything exposed to Jorge’s nimble fingers and cheeky tongue, Alex whimpered, Jorge tugging on the plug, the thick middle stretching his hole, Jorge’s tongue flickering at his rim, the sensations making his cock leak over Jorge’s chest, trapped between them.

“I reckon I could make you cum like this you know…” Pressing his mouth to _that_ spot, tongue slipping and sliding just behind Alex’s balls, Jorge hummed, the vibrations making Alex curse, teasing the spot that wasn’t inside his hole, but felt just as good, as he twisted the plug, using it to slowly, frustratingly slowly fuck Alex, “Yeah, I think I might. I can’t whip you. I can’t ruin you too much… But I can do this…”

“Please…” Lifting his head, then dropping back down, almost choking himself as Jorge found his prostate and nudged at it over and over, Alex quivered, “Pwses…”

“Cum for me…” Jorge’s voice was almost purring, his tongue tormenting Alex, swapping between long lazy licks and tiny flicks, switching the pace of the fucking from painfully slow to breath-takingly hard, “Cum… Now…”

“Cnt…”

“You can…” Authoritative, that making Alex tremble, Jorge pulled the plug free, three fingers pushing into Alex, crooking instantly to find the sensitive bundle, relentless, “Cum… Now… Do it for me… **Now** …”

“Fwssknxcads…” Gagging on Jorge’s cock, his ability to hold himself up rendered useless as his balls exploded, sticky liquid spurting between them, his eyes watering as Jorge’s cock slipped deeper, limp until Jorge rolled him over, tugging him by the hair, pulling him into another kiss, biting his bottom lip hard, fixing Alex with a dark, lusty look, “Fuck…”

“You said you wanted to ride… So ride…”

 


	2. Red flag

Oversensitive, Jorge not giving him time to recover, Alex bit his lip hard, Jorge’s cock stretching and burning his hole as he sank down on him, firm hands on his hips guiding him down slowly, not giving any respite, “Oh fuck…”

“Ride me…” More breathless begging than bossy ordering, Jorge bit his lip, the sensation of being buried balls deep inside Alex, nothing between them, combined with the view, Alex’s body shiny with a light covering of sweat, hair ruffled, lips red from being kissed and bitten, his pupils dark, need for Jorge written all over his face, making him need and _want_ Alex in new ways, “Ride me…”

*

“Hands behind your back…” Taking back control, Alex’s wriggling and writhing on his cock pulling him to the edge too quickly, Jorge sat up, trapping Alex’s hands with one of his, planting his feet on the bed, determined to ruin Alex, before remembering he couldn’t, growling instead as he mashed their mouths together, swapping the metallic taste as he nipped Alex’s bottom lip hard, holding him tight as he thrust into him, shallow yet effective, drawing wails as he nudged Alex’s prostate on every one, his own balls clenching as his name started to fall from Alex’s mouth, needy and desperate, verging on too much.

*

“Please… Oh god… Please Jorge…”

Gripping Alex’s hips, the younger man’s released hands flying around his neck, clinging to him, their mouths against each other, no coordination in the kisses, just sloppy lips and tongues, Jorge dug his fingers in harder, thrusting deeper, pushing them both toward the edge, “ _Fuuuuck_ …”

“Oh yes! Jorge! Please, please, please, please, pleaseJorgepleasepleaseplease!” Alex clung to Jorge, their rhythm faltering as Jorge’s hand pushed between them, fingers wrapping around Alex’s cock, tugging him over the edge, his balls exploding, almost painfully too soon after the first time, the scream of Jorge’s name bouncing off the walls, sagging against Jorge as he thrust a few more times, before Alex was filled, sticky liquid inside him weird, amazing and intimate all at once.

*

Marc                                      Hey bro. You ok? Emilio said you disappeared for some peace?

*

“Do it…” Breaking the silence, both of them on the bed, limbs tangled, his head on Jorge’s chest, Alex smiled up at the older man, nerves bubbling in his stomach at the prospect of more, but Jorge’s fidgeting more telling than the whispered platitudes from him, “Whatever it is you need to do, do it…”

Pressing a kiss to Alex’s hair Jorge shook his head, willing his cock to behave, “I can’t. You have to ride this weekend.”

“I can take it…” Trailing a cheeky hand down Jorge’s torso, smirking at the older man arched into the scratch of his nails, Alex bit his lip, honesty burning at him, “I want it… I want to feel like I gave you what you needed… I want you to push my limits to make you feel relaxed…”

“Alex…” Jorge warned, his balls tingling, brain whirring, trying to think of things they could do, not totally willing to ruin Alex completely during the season, “Next week. Or the week after. You can come to my house. I’ll ruin you…”

“Do that too…” Leaning up on his elbow, devilment in his eyes, Alex let his hand drift lower, Jorge grabbing him, “Please… I’ll beg if I have too…”

“It’ll hurt… If I make you come again it’ll hurt…” Shaking his head, his cock definitely interested, Jorge closed his eyes, “Alex…”

“Do it… Just fucking do it…”

“Right…” Patience snapping Jorge grabbed a handful of Alex’s hair, pulling their mouths together, more taking a kiss than sharing one, his tongue marauding, teeth nipping, stealing the oxygen from Alex’s lungs, his eyes darker than normal as he pulled away, tone dark, lusty, “You asked for it…”

*

Hector                                  Your brother is worried. I am too, you’ve gone off without any back up. Where are you?

*

“Ready?”

Alex nodded, the makeshift fabric gag not the most effective, but enough to muffle his voice, already weakened from his screaming and the scratching of Jorge’s cock, a set of keys in his hand, the replacement for his safe word, “Hdsdsae.”

“So you just drop them and I’ll stop, ok?” Jorge adjusted the material, double checking Alex was close enough to the edge that the keys would clatter to the floor, loud enough to distract him from anything, but not close enough that the younger man could topple off. Happy the younger man was safe he picked up the silicon spatula and the two clothes pegs, grinning at Alex, his voice almost a dirty purr, “Amazing what you can find in even the most vanilla kitchen…”

Putting the spatula down, loving the way Alex’s breath caught as he reached for one of his nipples, “You buy all the toys in the world, but nothing is quite so effective on the nipples as a good old clothespeg….”

Squealing, muffled by the fabric in his mouth, Alex snapped his eyes back open as Jorge’s hand slapped his inner thigh, warned to keep watching, forced to see Jorge reach for his other nipple, knowing the burning pain that was coming as the wooden pegs clamped against him, squeezing and burning.

“Beautiful…” Sitting back on his heels, reaching out to flick the pegs, loving the muffled whimper from Alex, Jorge sighed softly, “So beautiful… Right, I’m going for a piss. Then I’m going to come back and your arse is going to get beautifully reddened…”

*

Marc                                      Seriously worried bro. Text me or I’m coming to find you.

*

Splashing water on his face Jorge sat on the edge of the bath, the ensuite bigger than he’d expected, keeping an eye on his watch, timing the few minutes he was prepared to have Alex out of view for before the clattering of the keys against the floor made him jump, diving for the door, dashing into the room, “Alex?”

“Hmsdasrrr,” Shaking his head, eyes wide and frantic in panic, Alex tried to tell Jorge.

“Sssh baby,” Dashing to the bed, taking off the pegs, tugging on the knot of the gag, cursing the fact he’d allowed himself to use a makeshift one, the knot tighter than he’d meant it to be, Jorge berated himself, “It’s ok. I’m here, you’re safe.”

Nodding his head, Jorge still not having noticed, Alex closed his eyes, the gag finally coming loose, Alex bit his lip, “Hector…”

“Hector?” Jorge frowned, confused, before a cough from behind him made his blood run cold, “Oh…”

“Where’s Marc?” The youngest, but the first to get his brain in gear, Alex addressed the gobsmacked man stood by the door, his mouth open, no words coming out, “Hector, where’s Marc?”

“Downstairs. Worried about you,” Wondering if bleaching his eyes was too overdramatic, the vision of Alex, hands bound behind his back with a tie, pegged nipples and gagged something that had blown his brain, the addition of Jorge into the mix just too much, “Shit.”

“You can’t let him come up here…” Alex pleaded, nudging Jorge with his shoulder, sparking Jorge to life, him untying Alex’s hand and turning to the older man to join in the pleas.

“Pleas don’t let him come up here…”

“I… Well… I…” Hector floundered, totally thrown, “I… Right. Ok… I’ll tell him you’re asleep.”

“Thanks…” Alex nodded, grateful, not ready for Marc’s involvement, “I appreciate it.”

“Yeah,” Jorge smiled, “Thank you.”

“Ok,” Entranced by the way Jorge’s hand was on Alex’s leg, rubbing soothing circles on his skin, Jorge having been the one to throw the sheet over Alex, protecting him almost, Hector snapped his head up at the sound of Marc yelling from downstairs, “Right. I’ll go.”

“Oh my god…” Alex flopped back on the bed, face bright red, stomach churning unpleasantly, “Fuck…”

“It’s ok,” Jorge kissed his head, “Whatever happens it’ll be ok.”

“I hope so…” Alex closed his eyes, feeling sick, “Shit.”

*

“He’s asleep…” Hector smiled, blocking Marc’s entrance to the stairs, “Let’s just leave him be. Peace is obviously what he was after.”

Marc frowned, “I should just check on him.”

“What’s the point in waking him if he’s go the peace he was after?” Hector smiled, praying his acting skills were better than they felt, “Let’s just go.”

“Yeah I suppose,” Marc yawned, before cackling, “Lucky he didn’t have his mystery man with him… You’d have got a view of something fucking kinky.”

“Oh,” Hector laughed, trying to rid the images, his brain someone processing a close up of Alex’s nipples with their decorations, “I didn’t realise he was seeing anyone.”

“Yeah,” Banging the door shut behind them Marc’s laughed boomed out, “That’s why I sent you upstairs. He’s got a mystery man and they are proper kinky! He had whip marks a few weeks ago… Like proper whip makes…”

“Wow,” Hector cringed, getting into the passenger seat with the image of Jorge, bearing a whip, it cracking down on Alex’s pale skin, “I suppose it takes all sorts.”

*

“It’ll be ok,” Pressing a kiss into Alex’s hair, pulling him into a hug, Jorge’s voice was reassuring, his fingers trailing down Alex’s spine, “We can trust Hector.”

“I hope so,” Alex looked up, drifting into the kiss, soft, lazy and languid, Jorge’s tongue tangling with his, “I really hope so.”


End file.
